A Surprising Night
by Shadic999
Summary: Holly is scared away as Artemis's New security system backfires. Now he has a chance to make it up to her.  R&R.  Rated M for serious lemon.


Okey Dokie all ye Artemis Fowl fans who read this First of all I am actually do (plan) on owning at least some of the Artemis Fowl name at some point so HA! But I currently don't so yeah... Anyway here is my smut about Artemis and Holly and there may be some things that make no sense at all but I plan on writing a story to go along with this and I will update when said story is up. So without further ado, enjoy!

It was a dark night in Artemis's new underground apartment and the pale white walls did nothing to the new fairy's anxiety. He was expecting someone to meet him, a feisty LEPrecon who so far had failed to make it to Artemis's place.

"Did I say something wrong?" Was it that she not ready to come back to his house after it seemed he had tried to kill her there. She thought that he seriously wanted to kill her on that fateful night, when instead he had wanted to strengthen their budding relationship.

He waited by the old pendulum clock that hung by his mantleplace waiting for her to show up and be welcomed by the sight of his house, but as the tick-tock of the clock carried on he sank deeper into a depression, when _finally_ he heard it. A faint knockng that echoed to him through the carved stone walls from his wrought iron door. The sound made his pointed ears perk up and all his fears were quelled as he picked up his lanky body and ran as fast as he could to answer the door. He swung it open to be stunned by the smaller frame of the love of his life, Major Holly Short. He couldn't help himself but gaze in wonder of her perfectly red hair and her wide innocent eyes that somewhere contained the spark of adventure and the drive for life. He took this all in in an instant, and quickly remembered to be the gentlemanly figure that he was trying to adhere to.

"Good evening Holly, it's beeen awhile," said Artemis.

"It certainly has," replied Holly and she took a few tentative steps into his house as if she were checking to make sure it was safe.

She has every right to be afraid mused Artemis. He had been testing a new security system and had not yet loded her DNA into the system so when she came in to spend the day with him the house had responded by trying to kill the intruder and wound up sending Holly, despite her skills as a LEP officer, struggling down the road away from this hell, crying the tears shed only by the betrayed. Of course he then fixed the system and assured her that it could never happen again, but she did not believe him and refused to even talk to him.

But here she was nearly a month after the incident, beginning to put her life, again, in the hands of Artemis Fowl. She made her way to the living room and eventually sat down admiring how soft the cushions were. Artemis was behind her and likewise sat next and for an awkward moment did nothing, finally putting an arm around her. Although they had originally planned on ordering a pizza or something, by the time the idea was even mentioned, she was fast asleep, her head lolling gently on his shoulder. Artemis looked at her serene face and longed that she would someday allow herself to trust him again.

He carried her sleeping form up to his guest room where he laid her on one of the two beds and decided not to go back to his room, instead staying with his sleeping angel.

_Holly was running for her life. Running through a dark tunnel that never seemed to end, flames licking her already burned flesh, and lightning was crackling around and every now and again would hit her, sapping her strength. But neither of those things were the worst part about this nightmarish realm. It was the laughter, the manaicaly evil laughter that came from Artemis's vampiristic smirk as he watched her scream in agony and her heart, yes that was the most painful, as it burned hotter than the fires that surrounded her, stung more than the lighning that stuck the debilitating blows. With her strength being drained from her, she just could't take the pain anymore, and fell to the stone floor crying, writhing in pain, begging anyone, including her beloved Artemis, for help, but no one came to save her..._

Artemis was watching her sleep peacefully, almost dozing off himself, but that as when Holly started to shake and buck in her sleep throwing her arms about tearing the sheets off of her. Sweat quickly began to collect on her brow from the immense strain, then the tears came slowly at first but then as a constant steam as she bean to cry in her sleep, her lips repeating _Artemis, Artemis_. Artemis awoke with a start and held her close, her head against his chest, and she calmed at the sound of his heart. She finally woke up being held in his arms, only remembering that he made the pain, the nightmare, go away.

She jumped up, grabbed him, and kissed wim with more passion then Artemis thought was possible. Eventually she had to relinquish his lips to breathe, and then Artemis leaned over kissing her and pressing her body onto the soft material of the bed and locking her in the embrace.

"Artemis, don't ever leave me. Please. Promise me," pleaded Holly.

"Of course Holly, I will always be there for you," said Artemis.

The kiss began anew, the passion bringing their hearts together, the last dregs of fear hidden in Holly's heart being dispelled. All she wanted now was to be with this man, the man who rescued her when she called out for help.

The moment lasted for an eternity when the kiss was finally broken. Holly looked into his eyes. The look told him everything. Her fears, her hopes and _needs,_ her love for him.

"I love you Holly," whispered Artemis.

"I love you too," she replied, whispering into his ear.

Artemis could feel her hands reaching up to unbutton his gray pajamas, before long his chest was bare, her hands free to roam, feeling every groove of his lean muscles. They both gasped when her hand went down too far and brushed Artemis's most sensitive spot. She blushed a dark red then grabbed his member, through his pajamas, and started stroking it, elicting a moan from the boy.

As she caressed him, his hands got to work taking off her loose cotton shirt and deftly unclasping her white bra, letting her breasts dangle. He was amazed at the sight of them. They were just so round and soft looking, and her creamy pink nipples were standing at full attention waiting for his attention. He leaned down taking her nipple into his mouth and tickled it with his tongue. Holly gasped and arched her back pressing her breast into his mouth farther and moaned loudly.

Artemis kept up his work, but also began to work his way downward to her pants and tugged them off, tossing them aside, her panties soon following suit. That is the first time Artemis ever really saw Holly as a fully grown elf. Her slim frame and perky curves that enraptured the young Artemis's mind. He simply couldn't turn his eyes away from her angelic form. "Holly, you're beautiful..."

Her blush returned at the words of adulation. She then got up and began kissing him, moving down his body until she was at his waistline. She planned on making a sexy show to tease her lover, but as her hormones turned her blood to fire, she yanked his flannel shorts, exposing Artemis's 7 inch member. She gasped never imagining that it could be that big. The thought however was quickly pushed aside as she grabbed the member and began stroking and licking the length.

"Oh, Holly. T-that's amazing." said Artemis.

"Then wait until you see this, as she put his length in her mouth and began to bob her head and suck. She was slow at first but began to feel more confident and began speeding up making Artemis start to cry out her name.

Artemis could hardly contain himself as Holly's quick tounge played with his head and every second was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it any more as picked up Holly and laid her on the bed, diving his tongue into he folds that were already soaked with her juices. Holly again arched allowing Artemis to have more room. Finally as they were both moaning Holly said, "Oh Arty, I can't take it please just fuck me!"

He got off his knees and postioned himself at her entance with questioning eyes. Both of them knew she was a virgin and knew what was about to happen would hurt her. She had also suffered so much at his hand, would she now give him her virginity?

She saw his hesitation and gave him a look that was full of love and forgiveness. In that moment, everything was made right and Artemis buried himself into her, completely sheathing himself within her, tearing through her barrier like paper. Holly screamed and for a moment thought back to her nightmare about the very house she was making love in, but her fear was dissipated as Artemis began to thrust into her more, sending her into ecstasy, her body quickly learning to accept his member inside her.

Artemis continued, pushing into her core over and over, while Holly was sreaming his name, begging him to go harder, faster, deeper. He happily complied, beads of sweat began to collect on both of their bodies, glistening in the dim light of the room.

They could both feel themselves reaching their end as Artemis's panting became more and more ragged and Holly began quaking under him.

"Holly, I-I'm cumming," he yelled.

"Me too," said Holly breathlessly. Then her walls began to tighten around Artemis then spewed out her juices, spreading all over the bed and covering Artemis's member. The sudden tightening of her walls was too much for him, and he gave her a few more frantic thrusts until he came within her, and Holly could feel each spurt, the warmth creeping suspiciously up into her womb, filling her. After a few seconds they disengaged and held each other close, looking into each other's tired eyes. Artemis leaned forward to her ear and asked but one question. The most important question of his life.

"Holly, would you make me the happiest faerie alive, and become my wife?"

A/N: You know I think it is a good sign that your own smut turns you on whilst writing it. But GAWD it was hard to write! So reviews would be appreciated. Leave them okay. Any way bye for now.


End file.
